Xigbar's Love Story
by The DigitalNinjaDuelist
Summary: Xigbar is living his usual non-existence life, like normal. But when Vexen creates a dimension portal device & the freeshooter touches the button, dimensions will be crossed. You know something will go down in another dimension. Plus why does this blonde guy keep smiling at Xigbar? Warning: Yaoi, XigXem, Xigbar/OC, con/non-con, rape, Slight OOCness & AU. Very Xigbar-centric.
1. Contemplate

**Hey everyone! So those of you that are interested in the pairing or just curious, congratulations! Your one step closer to being a XigXem fan. ^^ And since I have chapters ready for posting later, I'm safe to say this will defiantely be my first complete complex story. ^_^ At least that what I'm hoping for. Anyway here's my first chapter, I hope enjoy.**

**Remember, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All characters except my OC is owned by Square Enix &amp; Disney. Also don't like yaoi, get out! :(**

* * *

Chapter One: Contemplating

In the Kingdom Hearts moon glow, was a man who was leaned on one of the many balconies of the Castle that Never Was. The man stared into the abyss as he was contemplating a comment from earlier. Yes, Xigbar, the Freeshooter himself, was in deep thought. You see he was reflecting on a comment that his superior had said earlier. Xemnas' commented on the memories of Nobodies and how they don't matter. It made him think. What was wrong with having memories? Sure some weren't pleasant &amp; sometimes still painful to remember. But there were always the good memories, the memories that you know that will help get through the day, the memories that remind you who you are &amp; who you were like as a Somebody. And even the memories were the only thing that was keeping you going. Not these missions, not this ambition of controlling Kingdom Hearts, or getting the X-blade. Just the memories of the past itself was what kept him alive. Xigbar wasn't known for showing very deep emotions but just that comment alone made him... twitch a little.

A hand falls on his shoulder, he turns around and find out it's his other friend, Xaldin. Or at least you could consider him as his friend since he talks to him and stuff. Xaldin said to the man, "Hey, Superior wants us down in Vexen's lab now. So c'mon get it together Xigbar."

It took a while for Xigbar to get back in his usual swing &amp; he replied, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm coming"

* * *

**Okay so there isn't any yaoi in this chapter. ^^; But don't worry there will be &amp; soon. You just have to keep reading til we get to the juicy parts. So until then, please Read &amp; Review. Give me some feedback &amp; tell me how I can improve my writing. Also love you all for giving this couple a chance. There isn't enough fan for this pairing. ): So Thank you &amp; goodnight. ^^**


	2. Vexen's Machine

**Hey everyone! So here's the second chapter of my story. This one also doesn't have any yaoi but it does imply that Xigbar has the hots for Xemnas. ;) So don't worry I'll get you a yaoi chapter soon enough. In the meantime please read my second chapter &amp; enjoy. ^u^**

**Remember Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me it belong to Square Enix &amp; Disney. And if you don't like yaoi then why are you still reading? -_-'**

* * *

Chapter 2: Vexen's Machine

Xigbar and Xaldin walked down towards Vexen's lab and saw a giant white cover over only one can assume is Vexen's latest project. It seemed very important too since only the original six apprentices were aloud to come down to the lab at this time. Xaldin &amp; Xigbar soon stood in front of the giant thing &amp; looked at curiously. Xigbar looked to his left saw Zexion seated on Lexaeus' big shoulders, staring at the thing like it was a landmark. Zexion commented, "Well, this is quite an amazing monument. What is it?"

"I will tell you as soon as the Superior arrives," Vexen arrogantly exclaims as he turn to his marvelous creation. Footsteps came trotting towards the others numbers &amp; almost all of them turned their head to the sound. Knowing who it was they moved side &amp; let him through. Vexen though was too mesmerized by the covered machine to notice a shadow looming over him. IV turned around &amp; saw serious Xemnas staring down at him. He then immediately said, "Oh Superior you've arrived."

Xemnas ignored Vexen's comment &amp; took a few steps back from the contraption. Staring at the object with a cold lifeless stare. His eyes looked at II &amp; greeted him, "Number Two."

"Boss man," replied scarred up Nobody. Those beautiful slender orange orbs called eyes. Oh how those eyes of his teased Xigbar. Xigbar just wish he could've said more to him before he lost his heart. His crush from his past was the only thing that still made the scarred man loyal to the Superior. The Superior then stared back the object in question and asked in a deep monotone voice, "So IV, what is so important that only, us, selected few can know?"

"Well, as you all know the more hearts we collect, the sooner Kingdom Hearts shall be completed," Vexen ranted, "Well I devised a plan that is full proof."

"Oh, and what would that be, a snow cone machine?" chuckled Xigbar. Vexen though peeved by the comment, pulled off the white sheet and revealed a massive circular metal hoop that sat on a metal stand. It had a white sheen color to it and a smaller stand next to it with simple colorful buttons &amp; a lever. Everyone looked at it with mouths parted and eyes widen. Well everybody except Xemnas of course.

"So it's a hoop of doom, big deal. What is it suppose it did anyway? Catch on fire?" laughed Xigbar. Vexen informs, "This _machine_ is to send us to different worlds of different dimensions."

"Meaning~?" Xigbar asked. Vexen informs him again, "Meaning we can go to different worlds of different dimensions, _outside_ of the Kingdom Hearts dimension."

"What? As if," Xigbar replied, "How can there be worlds that are outside of the Kingdom Hearts?"

"Well, it's not at all impossible to think there are different dimensions from ours," Zexion implied, "it's just impossible to connect with those other dimensions psychically."

"Until now," continued Vexen, "With this, we can capture more hearts with twice the amount all of Kingdom Hearts has to offer."

"But how will the hearts return to Kingdom Hearts?," Xemnas wondered, "Does it even work, if I may add?"

As Vexen explains his crazy new invention, Xigbar got bored and walked over to the control panel. He narrowed his eyes at the thing with great curiosity and rubbed his chin. Knowing all too well he shouldn't push the colorful buttons, but just couldn't resist himself. Vexen looked behind himself and saw Xigbar about to touch one of the buttons with a toothy grin. Vexen freaked out and yelled, "Xigbar, wait stop!"

Too late; Xigbar pushed one of the buttons already and within a second a sudden burst of light emerged &amp; engulfed the Nobodies in an instant.

* * *

**Yay! People disappearing! That's always fun! :D Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story so far &amp; please keep reading &amp; reviewing. I want your opinion on how I can make the story better &amp; stuff. And thanks for supporting this awesome &amp; unnoticed couple. Have a good day. ^^**


	3. Stuck on an Island

**Hey Bros, I know I promised to post more chapters on here but was totally occupied with school &amp; stuff so for now on every Friday I'm gonna try to post a chapter in &amp; don't worry there will be a real yaoi chapter soon just not right. So as usual, enjoy. (I don't own Kingdom Hearts.) **

Chapter 3: Stuck on Island

Near a mass of water, Xigbar laid on his left side with his arms stretched out like he was dead. Xigbar slowly raised his head and eyelid to find that he was on a sandy beach with calm sea water brushing against it. Green leaves swishing with the peaceful breeze of the island &amp; the sun setting on the other side of the island.

Him being on the dark side of the island he knew it was gonna get dark soon and he didn't know what evil beasts lived on this island. So he shifted his body around &amp; sat crisscross, strategizing a game plan.

He then looked to his side and saw Xemnas lying on the beach with his arms stretched out and motionless. He quickly ran up to the body and checked for Xemnas' pulse. He was still breathing and that made the Freeshooter happy! He then questioned himself why was he checking Xemnas' pulse? Every Nobody knew that a Nobody dies by being consumed by the darkness. If he was dead he wouldn't have been here! But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was finding shelter for the night before any weird creatures come and devour them both.

Xigbar surveyed his surroundings again and saw a light up on the mountain side. He figured that was the only shelter on the island and immediately slung the younger Nobody's arm over his shoulders; boy he was heavy. He began to drag his body toward the bright light on the island with only his instincts and his two Sharpshooters. Leaving shoe prints and lines in the sand. It was risky, but he had to do it… for Xemnas.

* * *

**So yeah that was chapter 3. Again not as exciting but I'm trying to do this from scene to scene &amp; not just post 9 pages for a chapter every time. So remember to R&amp;R &amp; please keep coming back. See you all later.**


	4. The Others

Xigbar's Love Story Chapter 4

On the other side of the island Vexen gasped &amp; sat straight up. Looking rapidly at all directions, he panicked &amp; began to hyperventilate, "Where…? Where are we?! Oh god! Oh Kingdom Hearts!"

He then immediately got up and started screaming his head off. While running about the beach like an idiot, Xaldin, Zexion, and Lexaeus were awaken by Vexen's crazy banshee scream. They all dazedly looked at Number IV with dull expressions on their faces. Vexen now at the point of time was scared shitless, still running around &amp; not realized that he wasn't alone. Xaldin, finally getting a headache from alchemist's wailing, grabbed his hood, pulled him towards him and back handed him in the face. Xaldin yelled, "Get it together man!"

"….Ouch," whimpered an injured Vexen.

"Well that was an interesting change of mood," commented Zexion, "It's not like Vexen to be so full of that much fear and also for Xaldin to be that violently angry."

"He was pissing me off," Xaldin said as he dropped Vexen to the ground &amp; let him lay there. Zexion put his fingers to his chin and rubbed it, "Hmm, perhaps it's the effects of this island that is making you this way."

"Who knows," mentioned Lexaeus with his stone cold look.

"Hey," Xaldin said, "Where's Xemnas and Xigbar?"

Both Zexion and Lexaeus shrugged their shoulder and look up to the magenta sky.


	5. Meet the Locals

**Hey guys. Sorry this one come out late but had a lot of homework to work on and my old laptop was destroyed by milk. (dammit milk~! D8) So had to wait a month or so to get a new one, (It's a Toshiba and it sucks. -_-') and will eventually get a replacement. (If I can find certain parts for the laptop first.) Anyway sorry for taking so long and will hopefully get you the next few chapters up in a few days. So as usual, KH is not owned by me but by Square Enix/Disney. Don't like yaoi don't read it and enjoy. ^w^**

* * *

Chapter 5: Meet the Locals

As Xigbar journeyed farther into the jungle, his breathing was becoming uneven and overused.

'Damn Xemnas,' he huffed mentally, 'You're heavy.'

He then felt that it was safe enough to rest for a bit, gently placed Xemnas slouching against a thick tree and rested next to his friend. As he catched his breath he looked at Xemnas and comprehended how cute he looked when unconscious.

This made him think of all those times he watched Xemnas' Somebody, Xehanort, sleep upon his bed or desk from a long night of studying. Aww yes, those were the days; back then he could freely express whatever feeling he felt like showing &amp; didn't have to fake it. With a happy face, Braig would sit there watching him until his couldn't keep his brown eyes open. Kept going on until Xehanort found it uncomfortable for Braig to be staring at him at &amp; told Master Ansem about it. Ansem then afterwords forbad Braig to stay inside of Xehanort's room after sleeping hours; but that didn't stop Braig, no it never did.

Yup those were the good old days. But in those days Xehanort wasn't so tall and didn't have a well tone body. He then fantasized the Superior's handsome features and **Pop**! Xigbar shook his head with fists clenched to his face, thinking, 'Okay he's improved with his appearance but he's still the same cold bastard that he always been to me! Even when we were still somebodies, he was always mean to me.'

Braig didn't mind it though when Xehanort scowled at him. It was cute and it always made him sure that Xehanort liked him. But nowadays, it just seems that all he cares about is getting those hearts for his new world.

'Fuck this!' the Freeshooter thought. He didn't ask to be a Nobody and didn't ask Xehanort to make him into a Nobody. He then immediately thought why was he complaining about this now? This isn't normal for any Nobody to think with their heart. Only with their mind and body; this is was getting weird and might of thought it was the atmosphere that was making him think these fuzzy thoughts. He looked over his shoulder again and looked at Xemnas' face. He noticed Xemnas' rich succulent lips and thought, 'Damn, they're sexy.'

II knew he shouldn't do what he was about do but decide to do it anyway because he was that crazy. Plus Xemnas was asleep. Xigbar then slowly lean over Xemnas &amp; inched close to face for a sweet taste of Xemnas' lips. Suddenly a rustle from the bushes reached Xigbar's acute ears and he quickly summoned up his airguns. He aimed his guns at the bushes, waiting for movement. He quickly stood in front of Xemnas and crossed his arms over each other. The first rustle; BANG! There went the first shot of his crystalized bullets. Silent returned to the field and was broken by Xigbar, "Hey dude… I know you're out there. Show yourself coward!"

A black being jumped out of the bushes into the air. II immediately shot multiple bullets at the beast &amp; saw what looked like a Heartless with yellow electricity flashing through its body. It had a spiked head, sharp teeth, long sword-like hands, with no lower body. It grinned at Xigbar with such malice it almost made the Freeshooter shiver in fear. It attacked by slashing the air with its arms and send thick lines of yellow energy at him. Xigbar quickly grabbed Xemnas and tuck &amp; rolled to his left. He began firing his bullets at the creature again. One of the crystals land dead on the creatures chest and it disappeared like a normal Heartless. No heart came out of the electric beast. Damn! He was almost hoping it was one of those purebred type Heartless'. But he also noticed another one crawling out of the dark bushes, then another, and another, and another, and another; until the whole jungle gave off a subtle glow off the creatures.

Xigbar looked all around himself and realized he was surrounded and there was no way out of it except fighting them. Or he could escape with his life by summoning a Corridor of Darkness but then he would be leaving his precious leader. Anyway he would have to hope for the best and wing it. He quickly let go of Xemnas &amp; stood in defense position in front of his immobile comrade. He then summoned multiple dark portals above the electric beasts head and was about to fire. Suddenly a voice from the distance yelled out a strange language and all the electrical creatures moved to the side. They straighten their hunched backs and stuck their chest out like military men. In between them, a tall being came walking down the empty row towards Xigbar.

As the being walked closer, the being was clearly a male with long straight blonde hair with two long straight locks of hair on each side of his head. He wore a pointed dark silk hat that draped over the back of his head, a black sleeveless overcoat with two black strap belts on each arm, black leather fingerless strap gloves, a black shirt and pants with a pair of black strap leather boot. He was tall, reedy but still muscular, with a proud stride of a king. As the young man strode closer, he showed to have fair skin, glossy black eyes, with no scars, no wounds, or wrinkles to reveal. The younger male looked at Xigbar with strange interest. But then again who wouldn't be at least curious of what two men in black coats be doing their neck of the woods.

The blonde male then stopped in front of Xigbar with a content smile and looked down on the Nobody. Xigbar was suspicious of the strange and backed away from him a bit. The blonde man then gently placed his hand under Xigbar's hand as he spoke, "I'm terribly sorry. They act like guard dogs for me. Just to ensure I don't… injure myself."

The blonde male then kneeled on one knee with his head lowered. Xigbar was a bit confused by the boy's actions and wonder if he was trying to strike him out. The next thing the man did surprised Xigbar, "As my show of apology I will gladly let you and your comrade, take shelter at my abode for as long as you want."

The blonde man lowered his head, closed his eyes and kissed the Xigbar's glove tip of his hands. Xigbar's cheeks then warmed up to a pinkish color with shock. He was never treated this nicely before. Like he was… a princess? Wait what? Anyway, the older male was slightly in shocked by the other man's action but remained in control of his emotions. He wasn't gonna let this stranger get the better of him. No way. As if!

The blonde male looked back to the creatures started talking to them in the strange language again. The younger male then got up and stared back at the older man with ensured smile, "Don't worry your friend will be safe."

Still holding onto the Nobody's hand, used his free hand to glide over Xigbar's smooth cheek. The Nobody then went into shock thinking, 'What the hell?!'

Two of the dark creatures then floated towards the unconscious Nobody. The freeshooter eyed the creatures with great concern but the blonde man rubbed his cheek again and said, "It's alright they won't hurt him, I promise."

Just as the creatures got closer, SNAP! Xemnas' eyes open, and he jumps into a crouching position. He summons his ethereal blades and spins them around to fend off the monsters. The blonde grabbed the shorter man's arms and pulled him away from the awakened tan man. He stared at him with great amazement. The lightening creatures backed off and hissed at him. Xemnas' eyes were stern and alert as huffed from the sudden tenseness in the air. Xigbar went to his Superior and said, "Bout time you woke up."

Xemnas looked at Xigbar with a more chillax look and stood up slowly. Xigbar said as he looked back the creatures &amp; their master, "Don't worry boss man they aren't gonna bite us."

"Yes I was simply telling my men to help you up so you and your-." The stranger responded but was interrupted by Xemnas, "I have no interest in needing assistants. I was very capable of lifting myself up."

"Well I can see that," The stranger agreed. Xemnas then looked up and down the stranger and asked, "Who are you?"

The stranger answered, "My name is Zath, the Electric Wizard."

He then walked back to Xigbar and held his hands together. He then said to Xigbar, "But you may call me anything you want."

Xigbar, being weird out at this point, pulled away from Zath and said, "Uh~, Right~. Listen Zath, buddy, I appreciate that but we would like to get to that wonderful shelter you were just talking, hmm?"

"We **do** not have time for rest, we must find the other, come II," Xemnas ordered and began to walk off into the jungle. The Freeshooter gladly followed his Superior and commented, "Oops, sorry buddy."

The electric wizard narrowed his eyes at Xemnas waited for them to have their back to him. He then pointed his finger at the ground and sent an electrical current through the ground and directed up Xemnas' right leg. The Superior's calve nerves were going crazy and caused him to kneel in pain. Xigbar ran up to this leader with a worried face and asked, "Superior! You okay?"

"Looks like you haven't fully recovered yet," Zath implied as he smirks in victory. The King of Nobodies turned his head to the Electric Wizard with a scowling expression, "Yeah… I guess I didn't huh?"

* * *

**Hey I know this chapter is longer than the others ^^; and no yaoi just yet trust me you definitely get yaoi smut in chapter 7. So in the mean time remember to read and review and please be constructive and not just give me positive reviews. Critique my work and tell me what's working and what isn't. Thank you and have a nice night. ^^**


	6. Sanctuary?

**Hey guys so I've uploaded another chapter for you and I hope you enjoy it. Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me and this has creepy boy love in it so, BEWARE!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Sanctuary?

After an hour of walking up the stairs, they reached the building. The shadows covered the blocky building with a tower that could almost touch the sky. They walked inside &amp; saw a wide decorated room with painted peacocks &amp; elephants on the walls. A bright chandler hung underneath an intrigue pattern of rangoli with marble pillars at each end of the room. Xigbar whistled, "Wow~, would you get a load of this place?"

Walking down the stairs, they saw a long low table with a spread of fruits, breads, &amp; cooked meat in golden bowls &amp; plates. Xigbar said with glee, "And this food!"

He immediately ran to low table &amp; sat on one of the many colorful pillows. He grabbed a plate &amp; some food and started eating. Zath said as he walks down the stairs, "You're welcome to have as much food as you like."

Xigbar looked at him &amp; said with his mouth full, "Thanks pal."

"Yes, I, want you feel at home as much as possible," Zath replied as he sat down, "Please enjoy yourselves."

"Oh I will, I will," the Freeshooter chuckled. The smaller Nobody then began to remember his days of when he was tyke and when his mother was alive. She always gave him the warmest smiles when he came back from playing. And always made his favorite food for when he was sad. He didn't know why he was remembering her now but it felt nice remembering her again. The Nobody then heard someone calling out for him, "_Xigbar_… Xigbar… **Xigbar**."

He finally snapped back to reality and replied, "Huh?"

Xemnas &amp; Zath gave blank stares at the Freeshooter. Xemnas said, "I will be retiring to the resting quarters for now. When tomorrow comes, I expect you up &amp; ready for our search for others. Understood?"

Xigbar saluted &amp; replied, "Understood mon capitaine."

Xigbar watched Xemnas get up &amp; go up the stairs without saying a word. The other Nobody then went back to his food and continue to eat it. How Xigbar wish he could sleep with Xemnas or at least watch him sleep like when they were apprentices. Thought almost made him feel… happy. Zath then asked, "So your name is Xigbar?"

The Nobody looked bewildered at the electric wizard. The blonde then retorted, "I don't think that's not your real name."

Xigbar smirked &amp; crossed his arms, "What makes you think that?"

"Well mainly because that doesn't sound like a proper name for you," questioned the wizard. The Freeshooter then remarked, "Hmm, well somebody's interesting. Sorry but I can't tell you my real name, it's a secert."

"Then I'll just have to guess won't I?" smiled the electric man. Xigbar replied, "Oh-ho! A challenge huh? Okay if you don't guess my name on the first try then you don't get know what it is."

"And if I do?" the other asked. The Nobody inquired, "Depends, what do you want?"

The blonde thought about &amp; give him a sly smile, replying, "I get to call you by your real name whenever I want."

"Alright then," the striped hair man replied with his hands behind his head, "What's my name?"

The younger male asked innocently, "Do I get a hint?"

Xigbar chuckled, "Hmm, alright then, since you won't get it anyway, I'll give you one hint. My name is spelled X-I-G-B-A-R, got it?"

"Hmm," Zath pondered and placed his hand on his chin. He then answered, "Braig?"

"What?!" said the Freeshooter with a shocked face, "As if you could guess that fast!"

"Well by taking the x out of your name &amp; rearranging them 'til it sounded like a name, it was easy," Zath answered. Xigbar surprised by the wizard's answer, he chuckled, "Heheh, alright you have my word, you can call me Braig."

"Braig," the electric man said as he reaches for the Nobody's hands &amp; holds them, "What a perfect name for such a beautiful man."

Beautiful? Wait, where was this coming from? The stripped hair man had never been called beautiful. Sure handsome &amp; hot a couple of time during his time of being Braig, but beautiful? That's not him. That's for women &amp; young girls. The older male could only reply with, "Ummm…"

"And if you ever need anything," the blonde continued as he leaned towards the Nobody, "I'm always here for you."

Whoa! Okay with that eerie calm smile on his face, former Braig was ready to leave. He knew the difference between innocent flirting &amp; creepy obsession. He immediately pulled his hands away from the younger man &amp; got up. He said to him, "Ummm, yeah. Right, I'll go look for bedroom upstairs and sleep. Don't wanna wake up late for old Xem there."

"Alright," the blonde man replied with a smile and kept staring at him. He then walked up the stairs &amp; said calmly to him, "Well good night Zappy."

Zath watched Xigbar walk up those stares with thirsty eyes and replied, "Night."

Yup this guy is creepy. The Freeshooter was definitely sleeping with his eye open tonight.

* * *

**Okay just so you know I'm not okay with pairing OC's with Canon characters. But I'm trying not to make him a Marty Stu. ^^; So tell me if the story starts making him sound like a Marty Stu. And guess what the next chapters about~? It's yaoi time! 3 So I'll try to get that posted as soon as possible. Thank you and please send me some critique on my work. I don't want it be some other smut Fanfic. Thank you and good bye. ^^**


	7. Sweet Dreams are Made of This?

**Hey anybody that has been reading this story and have been waiting a long time for the next chapter to update. Here it is! Chapter 7! :D Whoo-Hoo! I gots the sexy scene in there and don't worry. I didn't plan on disappointing you loyal fan whoever you anyway. I love this pairing so much. But as always enjoy and review. :D**

**Square Enix &amp; Disney own Kingdom Hearts and it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Sweet Dreams are Made of This?

That night, Xigbar slept in the guest bedroom upstairs, between the Xemnas' &amp; Zath's bedrooms. As he slept his dreams took the strangest turns for the former Braig:

_It was dark &amp; Xigbar didn't know what was going on. A spotlight shined on him, sitting down on the ground with his arms wrapped someone. A deep voice immediately called him, "Braig~, Braig~, Braig~."_

_He looked up &amp; saw Xemnas staring at him. Xigbar asked him, "Xemnas?"_

_Xemnas smirked &amp; roughly kissed him on the lips. Xigbar went wide eyed as he tried to resist him but was pushed down onto the ground with force. The Superior's tongue dived around in the Freeshooter's mouth, leaving trances of his saliva in his mouth. The smaller Nobody closed his eyes and tried to pretend this wasn't real. But the fact it was Xemnas kissing him, it made it all the more beautiful and unexpected. The shorter Nobody's tongue soon join in and rolled around Xemnas' tongue for dominance. Each wanting control over the other person. Xemnas though darted back into his mouth and won the fight. _

_The bigger Nobody left his shorter comrades mouth with a trail of spit connecting them. The blushing Nobody panted from the amazing kiss he hadn't got in years and was trying to understand what was going on. The silver haired man unzipped his coat and lifted his shirt up. He started quietly licking and sucking on one of his nipples &amp; rubbing the other nipple. The shorter man gasped at the sudden action and moaned. Xigbar had never been touched like this by anyone of the people he's had experience with before. The sensation was stimulating his senses and caused his cock to begin to rise and couldn't help but shiver in pleasure. It was strange being the bottom but was incredible at the same time. It felt so real._

_His dominant partner then slid his other hand down his body to his genitals and gripped Xigbar's groin. He then began massaging his balls and Xigbar moaned again at a higher pitch. He covered his mouth with both hands and felt embarrassed by sudden noise. He doesn't remember his voice being that high. He moved his hands away from his face and finally said, "Xemnas… please stop."_

_His superior looked up at his partner and simply smiled at him and kissed him again. Even though Xigbar found it was pleasurable, something wasn't right about this. As Xemnas was kissing lightly down his partner's neck, the striped hair man was trying to think what was wrong with this setting. Xemnas was finally touching him, kissing him, and pleasuring him, what was still wrong with this picture?_

_The tan man then unzipped it his lover's pants. He then pulled out his lover's semi-hard cock and started jerking it off. Xigbar suddenly remember that feeling and rolled his head back in pleasure. It was now getting harder to think and was trying really hard to understand what was going on. His members were then engulfed and by his master's mouth. His eyes went wide and he gasped in pleasure. Moaning to the motion of his lips tight around his foreskin, going up and down, it was like a fantasy or a dream. He then realized it was dream and that this man wasn't Xemnas. He didn't know why but it was definitely not the Superior. Plus Xemnas had never shown any interest in having sex with anyone, nobody or otherwise. Xigbar then started to push on Xemnas's head and told him, "Get off! Get off!"_

_Dream Xemnas though ignored him and continued his sexual conquest. Xigbar then tried to push him off his body but the pleasure was becoming too overwhelming. His body's temperature was increasingly getting hotter and hotter until he couldn't take it anymore and a white flash was all around him._

Xigbar woke up slowly with his eyes fluttering open to the sound of sucking. He felt the same hardness on his dick with the same similar mouth on him. He blinked his eyes and looked up to see a shadowy figure at the end of the bed. The shadow noticed him and looked up at him with its glowing yellow eyes. The Nobody immediately yelled, "Oh shit!"

He then pulled himself away from the thing and tried to faze through the bed but nothing happened. He turned around and saw no dark portal behind him. He said to himself, "What?!"

He then tried to summon his airguns as the shadow swirled up from its position, but his weapons didn't appear either. Now he was really worried. The shadow then lunged itself at Xigbar and was about to hit him. Xigbar immediately rolled off the bed and ran straight for the door. Xigbar opened the door, got to the other side and closed it behind himself.

Panting and feeling the shadow banging against the other side of the door, the freeshooter was totally freaking right now. For the first time in a long time the Nobody was terrified for his life and didn't know exactly what to do. The only option he felt was to calm down and try to summon his airguns again to get rid of the monster inside his room. The shadow bang on the door though and caused Xigbar run to Xemnas' room for cover.

* * *

**Hey loyal fan, sorry it took me so long to write this, I was going through chapter and really critique it. Trying to make it a good teaser for you but had a lot rewrites to do and school (and other issues) to deal with. So hopefully you liked it and Please tell me if it was good enough of a tease that you want more. Anyway goodnight and enjoy the rest of the day. ^u^**


End file.
